lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Persoonlijke geheimen
De karakters in LOST hebben vele geheimen voor elkaar. Deze pagina is er om zoveel mogelijk van de geheimen te verzamelen. Inclusief wie-weet-wat. Ana-Lucia * Vermoordde een man (Jason McCormack) uit wraak, nadat hij haar neergeschoten had en daarmee haar ongeboren kind vermoordde. :* Vertelde hoe ze neergeschoten was aan Sayid, maar vertelde niet hoe het eindigde toen Sayid vroeg wat er met de man gebeurd is. Sayid zou door haar gedrag haar geheim ontrafeld kunnen hebben, omdat hij zegt: "Waarom zou ik je vermoorden, als we toch allebei dood zijn?" wanneer zij hem het pistool geeft en hem uitdaagt haar dood te schieten. ::* STATUS van het geheim: geconcludeerd door een van de overlevenden; buiten het eiland, alleen door haar moeder, Teresa Cortez, die er naar raadde. Boone * Had seks met zijn stiefzus, Shannon, kort voor Vlucht 815 ::* STATUS van het geheim: meegegaan in het graf met Boone en Shannon. Charlie * Als deel van Sawyers plan in The Long Con, valt Charlie Sun aan, waarbij ze doen alsof de Anderen agressiever worden. :* Het zou ook te maken kunnen hebben met wraak nemen op Locke omdat hij hem beledigde waar iedereen bij was in Fire + Water. ::* STATUS van het geheim: alleen bekend bij Charlie en Sawyer. Later heeft Charlie het opgebiecht aan Sun * Charlie is een genezende heroïneverslaafde. :* Hij heeft de Maria-beeldjes met heroïne erin in de oceaan gegooid, om er van af te komen. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Nu in ieder geval bekend bij Jack, Locke, Hurley, Claire, Sawyer en Mr. Eko. Het is niet duidelijk of iedereen van zijn verslaving afweet. Alleen Locke weet dat hij de beeldjes weggegooid heeft. * Charlie heeft een pistool dat hij misschien van Sawyer gekregen heeft. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Hij heeft het pistool aan Sayid gegeven en sindsdien is het rondgegaan. Het werd daarna gebruikt door Jack voordat ze gevangen genomen werden door de Anderen. Eko * Was een gevreesde drugsdealer die bekend was om moorden en bedreigingen in zijn thuisland Nigeria. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Bij geen van de overlevenden bekend. * Was officieel geen priester. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Bij geen van de overlevenden bekend, hoewel Charlie hem vroeg "Wat voor een priester ben jij eigenlijk?" Hurley * Hurley is een multimiljonair. :* Won de Mega Lotto Jackpot door te spelen met de nummers die hij van Leonard had. :* Is Walt $83,000 schuldig, waar hij om wedde tijdens het spelen van Backgammon. Hij verzekerde Walt: "Je krijgt het wel." :* Vertelt Charlie wat hij in geld waard is, maar Charlie gelooft hem niet. Hij maakt er later grappen over met Kate, waarop Hurley zegt dat Charlie gek is. :* Vertelt zijn verhaal op verschillende moment aan Rousseau en Jack, hoewel Jack hem wellicht niet gelooft, vanwege Hurleys verblijf in een inrichting (Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute). :* Op het vlot leest Sawyer de brief die Hurley schreef voor de fles, maar hij herkent Hurleys echte naam niet. (Hij zegt "Wie is in godsnaam Hugo en hoe komt hij aan 160 miljoen dollar om na te laten aan zijn moeder?") Let wel: als de anderen hen gevangen nemen, noemt Ms. Klugh Hurley Hugo in het bijzijn van Sawyer, dus zou hij op die manier de link hebben kunnen leggen. :* Nadat hij de lotto gewonnen heeft, verschijnt Hurley op een Koreaans tv-station, dat te zien is in episode ...In Translation. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Zijn status als multi-miljonair is bekend bij Charlie, Rousseau, Sawyer, Jack, en Libby, maar Charlie gelooft hem niet, Jack heeft twijfels, Sawyer heeft misschien nog niet door dat het Hurley is, en Libby is nu dood. * Hurleys echte naam is Hugo. :* Hurley vertelt Jack dat Hurley niet zijn echte naam is, het is Hugo Reyes, maar hij vertelt Jack niet waarom hij Hurley genoemd wordt. :* De anderen geven Hurleys naam aan Michael, maar op de lijst staat "Hugo", dit laat zien dat Michael Hurleys echte naam al kent, de enige naam op de lijst die hij niet herkende was James Ford. :* Sawyer leest Hurleys brief in de fles, die is ondertekend met "Hugo", maar Sawyer komt er niet achter dat dit Hurley is. ::* Sawyer hoort de anderen Hurley Hugo noemen (net als Kate) in Live Together, Die Alone, als hij teruggestuurd wordt naar de Losties. :* Locke weet het, maar we weten niet hoe. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Alleen bekend bij Jack, Locke, Michael, Sawyer en Kate. * Hurley voelt zich verantwoordelijk voor de dood van twee mensen, dat gebeurde door een ongeluk waarbij een steiger instortte. Na het ongeluk werd hij in het Santa Rosa Mental Institute opgenomen. :* In de inrichting had hij een denkbeeldige vriend genaamd Dave. Hij hoorde de nummers van een andere patiënt genaamd Leonard. :* Libby zat ook in de psychiatrische inrichting, maar tot nu toe weten we niet of ze elkaar daar al ontmoet hebben. :* Vertelt Jack van zijn verblijf in de psychiatrische inrichting in Man of Science, Man of Faith. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Libby wist dat hij in Santa Rosa zat en wist van zijn denkbeeldige vriend. Jack weet van zijn verblijf maar niet van Dave. Jack * Gelooft dat hij zijn vader, Christian Shephard, op het eiland zag. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Tegen niemand verteld. Jin * Werd door Mr. Paik gevraagd om Jae Lee te vermoorden. :* Jin wist zelf niet dat Sun en Jae een affaire hadden, en dacht dat hij de orders opvolgde omdat Jae gestolen had van mr. Paiks bedrijf. :* Sun liet niet merken dat ze wist dat Jin die nacht een bezoek gebracht had aan Jae. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Bij niemand bekend. Kate * Kate vermoordde Wayne waarvan ze in eerste instantie dacht dat het haar stiefvader was. Nadat ze er achter kwam dat het haar biologische vader was ging ze op de vlucht. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Bekend bij Sawyer dat ze ooit een man vermoord heeft, na een spelletje "I Never". :* Ze werd uiteindelijk opgepakt door een U.S. Marshal, Edward Mars, in Australië, en werd via vlucht 815 terug geëscorteerd naar de V.S. :* Mars wordt geraakt door vallende bagage tijdens de vliegtuigcrash en wordt bewusteloos geslagen, waardoor Kate haar handboeien af kan doen. :* Na de crash is Mars zo ernstig gewond dat hij het niet voor elkaar krijgt om Jack te waarschuwen voor Kates status als voortvluchtige. :* Hurley, Sawyer en Sun komen er vlak na Jack achter dat Kate voortvluchtig is. :* Sawyer vertelt Kates geheim aan iedereen in Born to Run in een poging om de verdenking dat hij Michael heeft vergiftigd weg te halen. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Bij iedereen bekend. * Kate is getrouwd geweest. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Alleen bekend bij Sawyer na een spelletje "I Never". * Kate zag een paard dat ze herkende op het eiland. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Ook gezien door Sawyer. Later verteld aan Jack. * Kate heeft eens een zwangerschapstest gedaan. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Alleen bekend bij Sun. * Kate was degene die Sun aanspoorde om Jin te vergiftigen. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Alleen bekend bij Sun. * Kate, Claire en Danielle Rousseau ontdekten de Staf toen ze Claires herinneringen van haar ontvoering onderzochten. :* In de Staff vond Kate kostuums, een valse baard en theaterlijk in een locker. :* Op weg naar De lijn vertelde Kate alles aan Jack. :* Wanneer ze gevangen wordt genomen door de anderen, zegt Kate het tegen Mr. Friendly zelf. Jack, Sawyer, Michael en Hurley kunnen dit horen. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Claire, Rousseau en Jack weten van de Staf. Jack, Hurley, Sawyer en Michael weten van de vermommingen. Libby * Zat in het Santa Rosa Mental Institute ::* STATUS van het geheim: Zat tegelijkertijd met Hurley in het Santa Rosa Mental Institute. Ze komt hem bekend voor maar legt niet de link met de inrichting. * Gaf Desmond zijn boot, de "Queen Elizabeth". ::* STATUS van het geheim: Alleen bekend bij Desmond, echter weet hij niet dat Libby op het eiland was. Locke * Locke zat al 4 jaar in een rolstoel voor de crash, maar omdat hij eerder aan boord werd gebracht wist niemand van zijn handicap. :* Na de crash kon Locke weer lopen. :* Walt zegt tegen Michael "Mr. Locke vertelde dat hem een wonder is overkomen." Hoeveel Locke hierover aan Wat verteld heeft is onduidelijk. :* Wanneer ze het vliegtuig van de drugssmokkelaars voor het eerst naderen, gaan Lockes benen terug naar hun verlamde staat. :* Locke onthult zijn geheim aan Boone net voordat hij gewond raakt bij het verkennen van het vliegtuig van de drugssmokkelaars. Boone sterft voordat hij iemand vertelt dat Locke verlamd was. :* Locke rijdt naar Rose op het vliegveld, om de medicijnen op te pakken die ze liet vallen. Later, als hij haar vertelt dat het wel 4 weken duurt voordat hij hersteld is van de blast door die zijn benen platdrukte, antwoordt ze "Wij weten allebei dat het niet zo lang gaat duren." ::* STATUS van het geheim: Alleen bekend bij Rose (en mogelijk Walt). Was bekend bij Boone, maar hij stierf vlak nadat hij het te weten kwam. * Van de overlevenden heeft alleen Locke de hiëroglieven op de Aftel Klok gezien, dat voorafging aan de gebeurtenissen in Live Together, Die Alone. Hij koos ervoor niemand te vertellen over wat hij had gezien. :* Ben zegt dat hij de hiëroglieven zag toen de nummers terugdraaiden. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Bekend bij Ben, Eko en Desmond. * Alleen Locke heeft de branddeurkaart gezien die opgelicht werd door het blacklight op de branddeur van het luik. Hij deelde de getekende versie van de kaart met Eko. ::* Sawyer vindt Lockes getekende kaart in de stapel blikken en geeft hem aan Jack. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Alleen bekend bij Locke, Eko, Jack en Desmond. Kelvin vertelde Desmond erover maar Desmond zag de kaart niet, omdat hij onzichtbaar was. Locke weet niet dat Desmond de kaart kent, en omgekeerd. * Evenals Eko, heeft Locke ook in de zwarte rook gekeken, we weten echter niet wat hij zag. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Alleen bekend bij Locke. Charlie zag ook de zwarte rook. * Ontdekt De Parel met Eko. :* Vertelde Desmond erover om hem ervan te overtuigen dat de knop niet echt is. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Allen bekend bij Locke, Eko en Desmond. *Hielp met het verbouwen van wiet in een commune. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Alleen bekend bij Locke. Michael * Schoot Ana-Lucia en Libby dood om Henry Gale te bevrijden. Hij werd door de anderen gedwongen om Henry te bevrijden en zijn vrienden te bedriegen door Kate, Jack, Sawyer en Hurley naar het kamp van de anderen te lokken. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Bekend bij Jack, Hurley, Kate en Sawyer (Michael bekende schuld op weg naar de ontmoeting met de anderen). Wordt verdacht door Sayid. Rose * Heeft een ongeneeslijke ziekte, waarvan zij gelooft dat die genezen is door het eiland. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Bekend bij Bernard (en mogelijk Locke). Sawyer * Echte naam is James Ford. :* Heeft de naam 'Sawyer' aangenomen, naar de bedrieger die Sawyer heette. :* De echte Sawyer bedroog Fords moeder, waardoor Fords vader haar vermoordde en daarna zelfmoord pleegde. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Locke, Hurley, Kate, Jack en Michael kennen Sawyers echte naam; alleen Kate weet de reden van deze bijnaam (en mogelijk Locke zoals duidelijk wordt in Lost Connections). Michael hoorde wat Sawyers echte naam is van Ms. Klugh. * Sawyer vermoordde Frank Duckett uit wraak (Dit bleek de verkeerde persoon). ::* STATUS van het geheim: Kate weet dat hij een man vermoord heeft (geen details gegeven), na een spelletje "I Never". * Sawyer gelooft dat hij een dochter heeft. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Niemand op het eiland weet dit. Sayid * Sayid heeft een verleden als martelaar, en heeft Sawyer al eens gemarteld. :* Het feit dat hij Sawyer martelde was eerst alleen bij Jack en Kate bekend maar later ook bij Ana-Lucia. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Sayids verleden als martelaar is bekend bij Jack, Kate, Ana-Lucia, Locke, Sawyer, en Ben. Shannon * Had seks met haar stiefbroer, Boone, kort voor vlucht 815 ::* STATUS van het geheim: Weet niemand behalve Boone. Sun * Sun leert Engels, van Jae Lee, voorafgaand aan vlucht 815 als onderdeel van haar plan om Jin te verlaten. :* Als het vliegtuig crasht, weet niemand (zelfs Jin niet) dat Sun Engels kan spreken. Vanwege de taalbarrière, valt het Koreaanse koppel buiten de groep. :* Sun onthult haar geheim eerst aan Michael, om uit te leggen dat Jin hem aanviel vanwege het horloge dat hij had: Jins Rolex-horloge, waarbij Jin dacht dat Michael het gestolen had. :* Kate ontdekt Suns geheim door haar reactie op wat Kate zegt bij het tuinieren. :* Alle overlevenden komen er eindelijk achter dat ze Engels kan spreken als ze Jin verdedigt tegen de beschuldigingen dat hij het eerste vlot in brand gestoken heeft. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Bij iedereen bekend. * In Born to Run, wordt Michael misselijk Jack concludeert dat iemand de fles met water vergiftigd heeft. :* Kate en Sawyer merken het snel op. :* Jack confronteert Sun, die opbiecht dat ze niet wilde dat Jin zou vertrekken, en dat ze "net genoeg gebruikt heeft om hem misselijk te maken." Michael dronk onwillekeurig van Jins water. :* Jack vertelt Sun dat hij het niet doorvertelt. :* Later in de episode ondervinden we dat Kate de vergiftiging voorgesteld heeft; alleen Sun weet dit. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Bekend bij Jack en Kate. Kates betrokkenheid is alleen bekend bij Sun. * Sun en Jin kunnen geen kinderen krijgen. :* Jin denkt dat dit komt door een probleem met Suns gezondheid, maar het probleem ligt in werkelijkheid bij Jin. :* Sun verzwijgt dit totdat ze er achter komt dat ze zwanger is. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Zwangerschap bij iedereen bekend. * Heeft een affaire met Jae Lee. :* Haar vader, Mr. Paik heeft het ontdekt. ::*STATUS van het geheim: Alleen Mr. Paik weet ervan Jae Lee is dood. Walt * Verbrandde Michaels eerste vlot. :* Locke ontdekte Walts acties en confronteerde hem ermee. Walt beloofde het op te biechten aan Michael. ::* STATUS van het geheim: Bekend bij Locke en Michael. * Zou ervoor gezorgd hebben dat een vogel zichzelf doodvloog tegen een glazen deur. Zijn stiefvader, Brian Porter, vertelde Michael hierover om duidelijk te maken dat Walt een "bijzonder" persoon is. ::* STATUS van het geheim: bekend bij Brian Porter. Het is niet bekend of Michael gelooft wat Brian hem vertelde. Zowel Locke als de anderen noemen hem "speciaal". Category:Lijsten Category:Thema's